the world is nothing without my sight
by animefun725
Summary: kag has lost her sight. from that day on her life is filled with complete darknes, loness, hardly laugh. but what kag afraid most is holding inu back in a battle.can inu help kag regain her cheerful self back? will kag lost her sight forever? R&R IK SM


A/N: OK, WARNING BEFORE YOU STARTED THE STORY, IN THIS STORY INUYASHA IS .. UM YOU CAN SAY OUT OF CHARACTER! I GUESS. AND THIS IS A KIND OF CORNY CHAPTER SO BEWARE!!! ^_^  
  
THE WORLD IS LIKE NOTHING WITHOUT  
  
CHAPTER 1: FOR YOU ANYTHING IS WORTH IT!  
  
Kagome witnesses Inuyasha with Kikyo again!  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She ran as tears streaming down her soft face. WHY DO THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME? Thought Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha seems heard something. "What is it, Inuyasha?? Questioned Kikyo calmly. "Oh it's nothing." Replied Inuyasha. " So, here Inuyasha. Here is the Shikon no Tama. It's all yours!!! Take care." said Kikyo. "Thank you, Kikyo. I really hope that we will have a chance to see each other!" said Inuyasha hopefully. " We will." Replied Kikyo as she walked toward the deep forest.  
  
" Ha, that info got to please Master Naraku." Snickered the black crow. As it fly toward the deep forest.  
  
Inuyasha was so excited to tell Kagome about the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha sprinted down the village and came to Kaede's hunt. " Kagome look what I got!" said Inuyasha excitedly. Sango and Mikoru turned and saw Inuyasha. " Where is Kagome?" questioned Inuyasha. " That's exactly what I was going to ask you. She said she is went to find you!" Said Sango. " Where are you anyways Inuyasha?" Sango's face became very serious. " I was with Kikyo." Inuyasha's voice trailed off. " What? You were with Kikyo. You know what Kagome thinks when she saw you with Kikyo. How could you?" yelled Sango. " No offense Inuyasha, but why were you with Kikyo? How do you explain that to Kagome? What do you think Kagome would think when she saw you with Kikyo? " Stated Mikoru.  
  
" No, she was giving me the Shikon no Tama. That's why I am with Kikyo." Explained Inuyasha. Then he turned and went off. WHERE ARE YOU KAGOME? I AM SORRY THAT I DIDN'T TELL YOU I AM SUPPOSE TO MEET HER FOR THE SHIKON NO TAMA. I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU A SURPRISE! Sighed Inuyasha.  
  
" Where am I going and where is here?" Kagome muttered to her self. Suddenly someone appeared in her pass. " Naraku?" muttered Kagome. " Hello, dear. Where is you little doggy? Oh, I bet he ran away from you. Isn't that sad?" laughed Naraku. Then he blasted Kagome to the ground. " That will do it." Snickered Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha was still looking for Kagome. While she been tied up in the air.  
  
Kagome slowly woke up and found her self in hanging in the air. WHY AM I HANGING HERE? THE LAST THING I REMEMBER WAS NARAKU. Kagome's thoughts wondered off. " Naraku!" Yelled Kagome. " yes dear what would you like?" said Naraku calmly. " Naraku want do you want with me?" shouted Kagome. " OH you will see. Too slow this might help." Said Naraku. Then he took a knife and stabbed into Kagome's stomach. " Ah.." Cried Kagome in pain.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha is still looking for Kagome. Then something caught his nose. BLOOD! NO IT'S. KAGOME'S SCENT. NO!!! Thought Inuyasha. As he followed him nose and found Kagome in the air as the red liquid trilling off her.  
  
" Ah! There finally the little doggy have found his owner. It sure took you a longtime. Inuyasha. However it was pretty fast for a Hanyou. Half breed is always half breed." Laughed Naraku. " Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. INUYASHA. thought Kagome. Then she remembered those painful memories of Inuyasha with Kikyo. " Why are you here? What do you want with me? Haven't you hurt me enough? Why so you bother to come when you already have Kikyo?" yelled Kagome as tears reappeared in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned at the fact Kagome was afraid! Afraid HIM! But he manages to put a smile on his face and said softly to Kagome, "Kagome it's not what you think between Kikyo and me. Look Kagome, I admit I have loved Kikyo and it's hard for me to forget about her for such a short time. But she is my past and you Kagome are my present and future. Not Kikyo." Explained Inuyasha.  
  
" How touching!!! Ha Kagome you don't really think he is telling the truth do you?" laughed Naraku. KAGOME, WAKE UP! YOU DON'T REALLY THINK THAT INUYASHA IS TELLING THE TRUTH RIGHT? HE IS JUST SWEET TALKING YOU LIKE NARAKU SAID. YOU KNOW THAT KIKYO IS WHO INUYASHA TRULY LOVES. Thought Kagome as more tears came down and cried to Inuyasha, " Don't sweet talk me Inuyasha. Don't play with my feelings. If you loved me then why were you with Kikyo?"  
  
" I, I was with Kikyo because of the Shikon no Tama. She was giving it to me. See here?" said Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked as she saw the Shikon no Tama. HOW COULD I DOUBT INUYASHA? OH MY WHAT HAVE I DONE? Thought Kagome.  
  
" I see, so it is true then the Shikon no Tama is complete. Now hand it over or you can say goodbye to the girl forever!!!" said Naraku. Next he took out a knife and put it in front of Kagome's throat. " No Inuyasha don't do it. You have been searching for it your whole life it's your dream to become a whole demon. Don't give it up now, It's not worth it!!!!" shouted Kagome. " That's not very good next time I do that it would be her last so hand it over now. So beware of the consequence!" said Naraku annoyed. To say and you will be punished for that." Said Naraku. Then he stabbed it in her shoulder. " The  
  
" NO, don't!" shouted Inuyasha. " You put her down first and I will give you the jewel." " Fine, it's not like a half demon like you can over power me!" said Naraku. He released Kagome and throws her down. " Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he caught her. " Here!" yelled Inuyasha as he threw the jewel to Naraku. "Thanks, Kagome if it weren't for you I would never got it." Laughed Naraku as he disappeared within the thin air.  
  
" Inuyasha, I am so sorry if weren't for me you would never give away that jewel shard. You have been searching for it your whole life it's your dream to become a whole demon. And you give it up for me just like that. It's not worth it." Said Kagome. " Don't be silly of course it's worth it, for you anything is worth it. And I am not interested in becoming a full demon anymore. To be with you forever is what I want now if you would allow me that is." Said Inuyasha. " Oh Inuyasha of course I would! Don't know how happy I am to hear that."finished Kagome as she passed out in Inuyasha's arms!  
  
"Kagome let's get you to Kaede's first." Muttered Inuyasha. COME ON KAGOME YOU GOT TO HOLD ON! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME LIKE THAT. NOT AFTER WHAT I TOLD YOU. WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED OUR JOURNEY YET. YOU GOT TO HOLD ON. Thought Inuyasha. KAEDE YOU BETTER CAN HELP.  
  
Then Inuyasha turned and walked back into the forest to find Kaede..  
  
What do you guys think of this story? Should I continue with it? Or I should just delete it! If you like it and want to know what happens next then stay tune for next chapter: my whole new life with you!!!! Please review and tell what you think of this story!!! Thanks for reading!! ^_^ 


End file.
